Love For A Mage
by GoddessOfPhantoms
Summary: The demon emperor Jesse hates Cydonians with a passion but when a certain brunette catches his eye he kidnaps him. Will Jaden escape or will he fall in love in the process. rated for swearing and some blood.
1. Prologue

Me: Hi all it's my first ficcie so no flames they will be used to burn Chazz and Sonic.

Chazz/Sonic: WHAT!

Amy: You heard her (shoots them with a Bazooka)

Me: Thank you. Jay do the disclaimer.

Jaden: Scythe doesn't own Yugioh GX if she did she would kill Chazz in every episode and Jesse and Jaden would've had sex in episode 115.

Rating: M

Warning: this contains swearing some blood and an obsessed and possessive Jesse.

Summary: The demon emperor Jesse hates Cydonians with a passion but when a certain brunette mage catches his eye he kidnaps him. Will Jaden escape or will he fall in love in the process.

**Love For A mage**

**Prologue**

There are four known worlds. The afterlife is exactly what you would imagine it to be like, a haven for those who have done good in the human world. This realm is ruled by 'The Elders', formally the greatest heroes in human history like King Arthur, Moses, Joan of Arc and many others

The Demon world also known, as Adonis is like Hell except of remaining human the dead become hideous demons. They have their human memories and the transformation is slow and painful and takes centuries, so becoming the most horrible of beings is also torture. They eventually lose their memories becoming insane, twisted, and evil. This world is full of vampires evil witches ghouls, evil dragons and many other demonic beings. The merciless Emperor Jesse rules this world with an iron fist.

The human world is obvious. It's clearly the world we all live in it is where the angel of death judges our futures, whether we deserve a future of peace and happiness or a future of torture misery and eventually evil.

The last realm is called Cydonia. This world is ruled by Queen Adelle, the most beautiful being in all four dimensions. This is a world of tranquillity, magic, peace and much more which is basically the opposite of Adonis. This world inhabits fairies, good witches/wiccans, good dragons elves, dwarves, leprechauns, angels, mages, leprechauns, genies, muses, pixies wood nymphs but mages are the dominant beings in Cydonia, similar to humans and animals.

A/N Okay shorter than I expected but then again it's just the prologue.

Jaden: Hey why aren't I mentioned if Jesse is. I'm the main character I play an important role too. I'm…

Jesse: (covers Jadens mouth with his hand) don't ruin it for everyone. (they make out)

Me: (taking pictures) KAWAII! I expect a couple of reviews before I update. Remember, flames will be used to burn Chazz and Sonic.


	2. Adonis

Me: Hi all I'm happy happy happy

Me: Hi all I'm happy happy happy!

Silver: in other words you've had a lot of sugar. What's the occasion?

Me: I've already got some decent reviews. However that means the blue and black spiky haired freaks are safe for now.

Jaden: Damn.

Jesse: So we gathered all that wood for nothing. Can't we just burn Chazz now and Sonic later?

Me: I'd like to but not yet. By the way I refuse to do a disclaimer.

Amy: Is it just me, or does that look like an army of lawyers charging towards us in the distance.

Me: (Grabs a rocket launcher and loads it)

Amy: Is that really necessary and do you even know how to use it.

Me: Sure I do (shoots and _accidentally _misses and hits the 4Kids building)

Silver: Riiight…

Me: (Grabs a flamethrower and leaves the room) I'll be back soon.

Jesse: QueenDeathScythe doesn't own yugioh GX if she did Chazz would have stayed dead in the dark dimension.

Jaden: Enjoy.

**all4anime-** A mage is basically the archaic (ancient) term for a magician. Priests and philosophers come under the category as well. I thought it would go well in this story.

**Chapter one**

Everything was quiet in the gothic castle so the emperor could be alone in his thoughts. Well that's what it was like in his mind. Because outside his council were droning on again about some pointless thing like changing stupid laws or something like that. Unfortunately it had been going on for so long he couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his hands down and stood up.

"OKAY WE'VE BEEN DISCUSSING POPULATION, TAXES, LAWS, COMPLAINTS AND GOD KNOWS WHAT ELSE BECAUSE I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TUNE IT OUT. CAN WE PLEASE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING I MIGHT BE INTERESTED IN NOW" he hollered as his orange eyes burned into each one of their skulls.

"W-Well my lord there is rumours of a medallion made of pure gold that can bring peoples spirits back to their bodies from the afterlife (1) without the elders knowing. And if we can bring back you can summon any spirit you desire to punish who managed to get away from you." The teal haired ruler raised his eyebrow.

"And I take it that it lies within Cydonia." He stated more than asked.

"Yes your highness. It lies underneath a temple in the palace grounds. However the security is tight around the grounds it won't be easy to get in. most people in the palace haven't even seen it. We'll need the best to sneak in there. I recommend a shapeshifter."

"Hmm send Axel to see me." The emperor decided. "This meeting is over. Leave me." When everyone left the throne room Jesse was left alone to think about what he would do as soon as he had the medallion.

Axel was in the training room working out as usual pretending the punching bag he was using was his father. When axel was young his father used to take him to the wilderness to train him about war survival and honour until one day.

Flashback

_A preteen Axel and his father were walking through the forest as usual for training_

_to be an assassin._

" _Axel when you're in a forest you are almost never alone especially in Adonis. You have no idea of how many demons could be around you because in certain areas certain demons can disguise themselves and their auras for the element of surprise. Luckily so can we since we are shapeshifters. However you my son still aren't old enough to disguise your aura so you need to be extra careful. If you do happen to get caught don't show any weakness. Never give up and always protect those you care about till your last breath."_

_After a few hours of hunting Axel felt they were being watched._

"_Dad I don't think we're…" His father put his hand up signalling Axel to stop. He immediately unsheathed his katana as they were surrounded. His eyes widened and he dropped his weapon when he realised that they were fear demons._

"_Well, well, well, look what we have here. We could use some more torture victims to entertain us." The leader said when suddenly they all heard a snap of twigs coming from the bushes which was only a rat. They all turned to see what it was._

"_Dad this is our chance…" He turned around to find that his father had the same idea unfortunately it didn't include his own son since he was already gone. Despite his anger he started to run but before he could get four steps, a tail tripped him up._

"_Trying to escape huh brat." The rest of the gang laughed._

End Flashback

Axel had been tortured and humiliated for seven long years before he was finally rescued by Jesse and every day his hatred grew towards his father.

A servant nervously approached the door seeing the assassin destroying the punching bag. She hesitantly stepped into the room and said.

"Um S-Sir" Axel turned around glaring at her. "T-The emperor wishes to see you in the throne room"

"What was he ranting on about now."

"I'm not sure what he wants but he didn't seem mad."

Axel was interested all of a sudden. "I'll be there in a minute" She bowed and left the room and a while later so did he.

Jesse was starting to get bored imagining himself, killing Cydonians. Finally he looked up in relief as Axel walked through the large double doors. He walked down the see-through steps (2).

"About time you showed up."

"What do you want now."

"What makes you think I want something."

"because when you interrupt me from training you usually want something"

"Why Axel I'm hurt. But you're right I do need you to do something for me. My council has informed me of a medallion in Cydonia. It brings back spirits from the afterlife without the Elders knowing."

"And you want me to retrieve it."

"Damn straight. It's underneath a temple within the palace walls and they want it safe away from thieves so let's just say it's not been left ignored. That's why we need the best."

"Alright I'll do it I've been bored for a while so it's always good to get some exercise. When do I leave."

"Three days. Get some rest it wont be easy. I'll be watching from my mirror."

"Whatever" Jesse smirked as he left the room. Axel was one of the very few people in the castle to stand up to him.

People immediately fell to their knees as their emperor passed by. He smirked inwardly to himself at how afraid they were of him when he was angry.

He finally reached his chambers and the two guards at the double doors moved out of his way. He walked to his balcony and looked at his surroundings. He was in the tallest tower of a dark gothic castle. The castle was surrounded by a lava moat. The sky was orange and the plant life was dead. Some human looking and some disgusting demons were running all over the place. Some were hunting others. Winged demons and huge dragons were flying in the burning skies. There were dark gloomy buildings all over the place where people either worked or lived in. there were much more things in this place that screamed evil. The thing that stood out the most were the screams of souls being constantly tortured. The screams were music to Jesse's ears. The merciless emperor thought back to all the things he had done in his immortal life and smirked, as he regretted none of it.

Jesse looks exactly the same as he did when he was possessed by Yubel.

The throne is exactly the same as Yubel/Jesse's.

Me: Finished

Jesse: The story?

Me: Hell no!

Jaden: I'M STILL NOT IN IT AND YET AXEL IS!

Me: I keep telling you, you will be. Besides Axel was perfect for the part out of everyone. Can you really imagine Syrus as a warrior. Don't worry you'll be in the next chapter and Jesse wont be.

Jesse: WHAT!

Me: well I dunno you might be you'll just have to see how the story goes. Anyhoo review everybody. Remember flames will be used to burn Chazz and Sonic. Sayonara.


	3. Cydonia

Me: Hiya all I'm back!

Shadow: Well you weren't gone for long.

Jaden: Yeah you only went to that amusement park for a day and a half.

Me: Yeah but it was amazing. If any of you guys are in the UK or near it, you have got to go to Alton Towers it rulz!

Jaden: I think they're more interested in this story not yours.

Me: In case you haven't noticed this is my story. Besides do you want to be in this story.

Jaden: …

Me: I thought so. Jesse do the disclaimer.

Jesse: The hell I will.

Me: Do it or your teddy bear gets shot.

Jesse: No not Mr fuzzy.

Everyone else: …

QueenDeathScythe doesn't own Yugioh GX if she did me and Jay would have sex in every other episode.

--

Chapter 2:

We've been to see what's going on in Adonis lets show you what it's like in Cydonia

.

Every year there is a festival held in the capital of the world known as the Crystal city. This festival has taken place every year for millenias.

--

Thirty thousand years ago

_All the races of this world were separate or shared with one another which eventually led to war against others to dominate the land. Most of the races stayed out of this war because they made deals with others to protect the weaker races like leprechauns, nymphs, dwarves, pixies and others alike. Angels and elves had their own cities invisible to others to reside in since the beginning of time so they also stayed out of this war and just watched over the others, waiting in the wings. The two races at war with each other were the good witches/wiccans and the mages. Both sides had dragons to protect them and fight for them as well as muses to guide them. The witches/wiccans were selfish for more land and power despite theirs were equal to the mages. The mages didn't care for those who weren't on their side even if they were innocent and in grave danger. They also had big egos and had no intentions of losing them, so when the other side attacked they had no problem fighting back._

_--_

_Over the years the war continued to get worse and worse as well as the casualties._

_Some of the angels had the ability to contact those in the afterlife. A group of them were getting more and more worried but didn't do anything about it against the wishes of the leaders youngest daughter. She soon gave up on the rest of the group and took things into her own hands._

_The young girl didn't have the ability to contact spirits yet because she was too young. The only thing she could think of was to go to a power enhancing well. All an angel had to do was to drop a new grown feather from their wings to be given more strength temporarily. She did this and tried to contact the spirits and yet again, it failed. Wallowing in her sorrow she went to her favourite spot on a hill to gaze at the stars. One star caught her eye. It wasn't a shooting star but she knew that it had never been there before. Even though she doubted it would work, she wished on it with all her heart that the war would end just before she fell asleep._

_The next day the war continued on as usual until midday when there was a lunar eclipse. A beam of light came from it to the middle of the battlefield. When the light disappeared an entity was revealed everyone immediately became entranced by the being and dropped all their weapons. The entity told them that this world was meant to be a world of tranquillity and light. The fighters were given the emotions, feelings and thoughts of the other side to understand one another. She also showed them two futures. One of darkness no better than Adonis should the war continue, and a future of light and happiness should the war end._

_The entity finally returned to the afterlife where she belonged after completing the mission she was set out to do. And just as the young angel wished, the war ended with both sides uniting with one another to create a world of peace and prosperity._

--

Back to the present

Three mages living in the palace were exited because of this festival positive that they would succeed in escaping the palace this year unlike every other year. One of the mages wasn't allowed to leave the palace for his own safety because of who he was. Of course this didn't stop him and his friends before.

The mage who wasn't allowed to leave the palace walls was Jaden Yuki the nephew of Queen Adelle, which was why. He was a free spirit who also was serious when it came to protecting the ones he cared about always putting their lives before his despite their objections. He was unbelievably loving and forgiving at the same time. He was considered the jewel of the palace because his presence could put anyone in a good mood. He was probably the most attractive male in Cydonia and everyone was after him which was another reason why he was forbidden to leave.

His closest friend who was more like a brother was Syrus Truesdale. He was probably one of the shyest people in the palace as well as the most innocent. This was why he could get away with almost anything. Although a lot of his past can't be explained, why he has an unknown brother in Adonis who was a vampire, and yet Syrus was a pure wiccan.

Jaden's second companion was an elf named Blair who was like the little sister he never had. Blair used to have a crush on Jaden for years until he came out of his shell. Despite this she still remained forever loyal to him as a faithful friend who was always there for her big brother in his time of need just like he was for her despite her not being as powerful as him or Syrus.

"Jaden every year we try to escape for this and yet every time we fail. What makes you think we'll succeed this year." Syrus whined not wanting to be grounded again.

"He has a point Jay. Like he said we fail every time Even though we're getting better at escaping on other days I still have my doubts about today" Blair agreed.

"Don't worry I've been learning more useful stuff from professor Banner. He's just given me my own spell book. So instead of going to the library for one spell I can just have one book with related and unrelated spells including teleportation."

"What! You're kidding. I've been trying to earn my own book of shadows for years instead of borrowing my mum's with permission." Syrus cried.

"Amen to that" Blair said just as surprised while handing Jaden his cloak to disguise himself.

--

Blair was preparing the spell while Jaden was reading out the instructions. Blair finally finished and with a voice dripping of sarcasm said.

"Well that was easy. Not complicated at all. It only took an hour to do." Syrus didn't take the hint and turned toward Jaden.

"So where are we going to go Jay?"

"Well I was thinking we should visit Atticus we haven't seen him in a while" The other two nodded.

What does the book say we have to do Jaden?

"According to the spell we just have to hold hands in the middle of the circle, clear our heads and concentrate on the place we wish to go." They did so and succeeded in teleporting but they made a severe mistake. They needed the book to get back and they left it behind.

--

Atty was always having stupid problems and this one was no different. One of Atticus' favourite hobbies was magic pranks. However every time he got his hands on something he needed a mouse would come and steal it no matter where he hid them. He figured the only way to stop the menace was the old fashioned way, which was the good ol' mousetrap. He had never used one before and he hadn't always had the best of luck when it came to things like this and they usually resulted in casualties on his behalf so he was being unusually careful. And just as luck would have it Jaden, Syrus and Blair chose that moment to appear silently while our loveable idiot was concentrating hard.

"Hey Atticus long time no see." This shocked the idiot greatly and surprise, surprise the trap snapped on his finger resulting in horrible pain.

"AAARRRGGHH SON OF A BITCH WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU OH MY GOD IT FUCKING HURTS!!" It took some time with Atty struggling, but Blair finally managed to get the cursed device off of him and heal his hand.

--

After Atticus blew off some steam he returned to normal and agreed to take them to the festival. After a while of games they stopped by a well where people were throwing angel feathers in and making wishes. When most people were gone the four decided to make wishes. They bought some angel feathers and through it into the well one by one starting with Atticus, then Blair, then Syrus and finally Jaden.

"I wish that blasted rodent would go to hell!" The other three snickered at this.

"I wish I could become a stronger elf."

"I wish I could become more courageous. It took Jaden a while to think but he decided.

"I wish something new and interesting would happen in my life." The others turned towards him surprised when he said this.

"Well recently I've been thinking that even though I don't do the same things people do outside the palace, it just feels like everything I do is nothing new." The other three looked at him with sympathy. Syrus looked up and noticed the sun beginning to set.

"Guys the sun's beginning to go down we need to get back"

"Sy's right. Blair do you have the book."

"I thought you had it."

"Wait if neither of you have the book then it must be back in the palace. We can't teleport back without it. And we'll never sneak back into the palace unnoticed."

"Don't worry guys there's a cave in the outskirts of the city that leads to a shrine underneath the palace temple. I'll lead you there."

--

After an hour of walking Atticus finally lead them to the entrance of the cave and wished the three good luck.

"Thanks for everything Atticus, look after yourself"

"If you can" Blair mocked.

"Ha ha very funny" He yelled back at them as they disappeared into the cave. Little did they know that the last wish would come true and that it would backfire.

--

Me: Dun dun duuun.

Jaden: Yay I'm finally in it.

Me: I decided to put some Atty humour in it for the hell of it.

Amy: I thought it was funny.

Me: And I've finally decided that since all I'm getting is good reviews

there's no point in saying flames will be used to burn Chazz anymore so instead if I get two or three good reviews I'll burn Chazz anyway since I'm getting impatient.

Jaden: Finally.

Jesse: Let's celebrate by having hot sex.

Jaden: Okay (they run off to get a room)

Me: Wait let me get my camera (runs after them)


	4. The Mission

Me: Hiya all

Me: Hiya all. 12 reviews and four chapters within a week. It's not what I expected but I'm more than happy.

Jaden: And the last chapter got 3 reviews so you all know what that means (everyone looks evilly at Chazz and Sonic) get'em (everyone advances at them)

Me: HOLD IT! I've had a review from my friend YaoiLoverGirl15 asking us to spare Sonic.

Sonic: THANK YOU MERCIFUL JESUS!

Me: Actually you should be thanking YaoiLoverGirl15 but if I ever see you here again I will gut you like a fish. (Sonic runs for his life to Morocco)

Silver: Good riddance.

Jesse: We can still burn chazz right?

Me: Sure. (everyone turns to Chazz to find him gone)

Amy: Damnit.

Me: He can't have gone far. Amy get some wood, Silver get some torches and pitchforks. Jesse, Jaden, Shadow, Knuckles find Chazz and bring him back. Chapter 4 is here.

--

Chapter four

--

Axel was nearly ready for his mission to Cydonia and was supposed to meet Jesse when he realised that he didn't have his ring which would teleport him there.

"Oh great Jesse's gonna kill me but I swear I left it in my closet. I am so gonna slaughter whoever took it."

"Even your ruler?"

"Are you saying that you took it? Why the hell would you do that."

"Because in case you haven't noticed we're getting stronger which means the mages are as well"

"Your point is?"

"Alexis has told me that they've tightened security to be safe from others like us so the second you teleport in there, their barrier will immediately pick up your aura even if you try to disguise it."

"And you believe everything that witch says. Her premonitions aren't always 100 right you know."

"True but it's better to be safe than sorry"

"So how the hell am I going to get in then?"

"The crossroads in the human realm. A friend of mine was wondering around in the human realm. Anyway he came across a wiccan who was an ideal meal. So he killed him and discovered a ring to take him to Cydonia, via the crossroads. Here."

Axel caught the ring. "You know this just might work"

"Only use your powers when necessary. Disguise yourself but that's basically it.

--

There are three crossroad portals in every world and just as the name suggests, each one lies in the middle of a crossroad. In the human world where our shapeshifter has entered, these places are usually in the middle of nowhere. The Adonis crossroads is in the Austrailian outback, the Cydonia crossroads is near the Great Wall of China, and the Afterlife crossroads is by a glacier in Iceland. Of course getting through the final portal is impossible without the elder's permission.

I took him a while but Axel finally reached the Cydonian crossroads. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Finally. That wall was a lot bigger than I thought. Maybe I shouldn't have just followed it along. I can see why the portal's here, speaking of which." He spotted a small hole in the middle of the road, which looked like a keyhole, which left him annoyed that he didn't have it, until he realised something.

"Wait what if…" he took out the green ring from his pocket and put it in the hole and a see-through circular portal appeared. He stood up and walked through the portal into Cydonia.

--

Back in Adonis Jesse was watching through his mirror satisfied at Axel's progress when someone knocked on the door. He stood up annoyed that he was interrupted.

"WHAT!" He yelled before a dirty blond haired woman walked through the door.

"You demanded that I locate the temple and the entrance to the shrine and yet you yell at me as if you don't want me here" she said sweetly which secretly made her stomach churn.

Yes Alexis secretly hated Jesse and everyone else in Adonis with a passion because she was brought her against her will years ago. She was once a witch living in Cydonia with her brother Atticus, but when she was caught in a attack on a village by intruding demons, she saved herself and her village by instinct with a power she didn't know she had. The problem was that she had no control over it at the time which meant she couldn't fight back against the demons sent by Jesse to bring her back to his castle and work for him. Jesse knew that she wouldn't cooperate so he erased her memory but she was so strong willed that unknown to others she does still have some of her memories.

Jesse didn't really like her either but he kept her here because she was useful to him.

"Just give me the information to give to Axel and you can be on your merry way." When she was gone he sighed in relief and turned toward the mirror to tell what he needed to know.

--

Back in the Crystal city Axel was making his way through the crowds when he finally caught sight of the palace in the distance and carefully approached it avoiding any guards. He looked all around the palace walls seeing no way in without being caught. The only other option was the main gate. He realised that it was almost sundown and knew security would be tightened when it got dark. He saw a tanned burly man with dark hair and a yellow bandanna to match his yellow uniform. When he noticed his gold slit eyes he became interested.

"An animagus, (1) and a dinosaur animagus no less" There were rumours about these kind of races. These people could turn into animals, and dinosaurs were the rarest of them all. He heard another guard call him Hassleberry and said that he could take a break.

"This is my chance" As soon as the guard was out of sight he waited a couple of minutes before disguising himself as Hassleberry and walked up to the gate.

--

Meanwhile underground the three friends were on their way back. They were staring in amazement at their surroundings. The walls were glowing blue and there were crystals all over the place.

"It's so beautiful"

"I've always wondered why they called this place Crystal City and now I know." Syrus agreed with Blair. Jaden mused.

"I wonder how many people know about this place? There doesn't seem to be anything here that suggests that anyone's been in here. Not a lot I imagine."

Blair was thinking along the same lines and said suspiciously.

"I wonder how Atticus knew about this place" Syrus rolled his eyes.

"You know him, he's always up to something."

--

Axel had just jumped through the hatch in the temple and looked around to see if anyone was nearby.

"Good no one's around" He explored the cave disgusted by the beautiful sight, when he came to a dead end.

"Damn"

"Don't worry"

"Jesse?"

"Telepathy dumbass. Remember my mirror. It's definitely behind that wall I can feel it. You just have to look for a way in."

"But there is no… wait what's that writing on the wall. It's a riddle this might be the way in. _At night they come without being fetched, and by day they are lost without being stolen._" It took them a while but Jesse finally figured it out.

"The stars." Axel repeated what Jesse said and the wall split into two halves. And revealed a large room made of marble with pillars around the room with a smaller pillar in the middle of the room.

"The medallion." Axel made his way to the centre of the room and replaced the real one with a fake. He was about to exit the room when he heard voices coming his way. He hid behind a pillar and listened in to what they were saying.

"Oh give it a rest Syrus. Hey look isn't that the spirit medallion."

"Yeah I think it is Blair. I heard that it bring spirits back from the afterlife without the Elders knowing."

"Jaden are you saying you pay attention to your lessons?"

"Not really Sy. Anyway we should really get going before my aunt throws a fit." They ran off towards the hatch that would lead them to the surface.

--

When Axel was sure they were gone he stepped out of his hiding place.

"Okay now that I've got what I came for it's time to get out of here. It's probably dark out now which means that security will be real tight in the palace grounds. Those people came from somewhere so there's got to be another way right Jess… Jesse."

But Jesse wasn't listening to him. He was thinking about a certain good-looking brunette.

"Jaden huh. Interesting.

--

Me: There you go. Jesse seeing Jaden for the first time. (everyone comes back with a kicking and screaming Chazz)

Jesse: We got him and YAY!

Jaden: When am I going to see him?

Me: Not for a couple of chapters. Everyone surround that pole with wood. Jaden, Jesse tie him to it.

Chazz: PLEASE HAVE MERCY WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!!

Amy: You were an asshole. LETS BURN THIS BITCH!!

Everyone: YEAH! (everyone lights the fire)

Chazz: NOOOOOOOOOO!!

Ash Ketchum: Charmander I choose you. Make this fire bigger.

Charmander: CHAAAAAAARRRRR (Chazz screams even louder at the attack)

Shadow: Fuck off pansy. (shoots Ash)

Me: Review please. I mean it I need four or 5 reviews before I continue.

Chazz: AAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!


	5. The Plan

Scythe: Hi my loyal reading amigos

Scythe: Hi my loyal reading amigos. Sorry I haven't updated recently I've had the ideas in my head for a while I just didn't know how to go about it outside the computer, inside we've been partying our asses off over Chazz's death.

Silver: and we've been dancing on Chazz's grave.

Amy: Hey guys speaking of him, Jesse and Jaden dug up his body and we're going to throw it into the most contaminated river in the world outside a nuclear power plant with mutated piranhas. You wanna come with?

Knuckles: why not. I've been thinking of other creative ways to get rid of Chazz's body like feeding him to Davy Jones' Kraken but then I realised that it wouldn't eat him because it feeds on living creatures.

Amy: Didn't the Kraken die in the third Pirates of the Caribbean movie anyway?

Knuckles: That's true.

Scythe: Whatever, so anyway who's going to do the disclaimer this time?

Silver: I don't see any point in doing this.

Scythe: you're right why bother.

Shadow: Hey isn't that the Japanese guy who owns yugioh GX standing on a rock pointing at us yelling a war cry?

Amy: And isn't that Sauron's army of all sorts of Orcs-turned-lawyers behind him also yelling war cries and is now charging at us?

Scythe: I think so. Everyone get your flamethrowers, grenades, AK-47's, bazookas and whatever else you've got out. Here's the fifth chappie. Enjoy. By the way this chapter is where the romance starts. I didn't really plan it but Destinyshipping somehow turned up in this story.

--

**Chapter 5**

--

It's been a month since Axel got back and of course Jesse had lots of things to do but all that time his mind had been in a completely different place, which happened to be a month back in Cydonia when he first laid his eyes on our favourite mage.

He was sitting on his throne thinking about what do about him and he finally decided and called in one of his best friends and telepathic spy named Aster.

"I was in the middle of something interesting this had better be important."

"By interesting I'm guessing being _alone_ with Sartorious. Well it can wait because I'm also interested in someone, and with your powers I'm guessing you know all about it."

"A mage named Jaden right?"

"Yup and I intend to make him mine. Unfortunately we don't know anything about him except that he's unbelievably hot and to get the upper hand I need to know everything about him so I can make his stay as comfortable as possible."

"And I take it you're sending me to get him to trust me so I can get to know him and report back to you?" Aster guessed. Jesse smirked,

"That's right I'm not sure how you can get close to him but that's nothing your boyfriend can't figure out." As soon as Aster left, the emperor got out his mirror and hungrily eyed the image of his soon-to-be lover and smirked.

"Soon you will be mine and remain forever by my side."

--

Like Jesse asked Aster consulted his boyfriend Sartorious. He was using his tarot cards to figure out how Aster could succeed in his mission. (I know the names of the cards but not their meanings, so instead of flipping over the cards and describing each one, I'll just get straight to the conclusion.)

"I suggest going undercover as a student at the same level as your target and _persuade_ the advisers to join his lessons as a high priest in training, travelling the world. Since they will think you're homeless they'll surely invite you to stay in the palace walls. Become one of his best friends through classes and you'll be one of his best friends outside class as well. Don't use magic to get him to trust you or people will get suspicious, so gain his trust naturally without magic. This charm will turn your magic into another kind depending on the world you're in. so in Cydonia your aura and magic will be light."

"Thanks love, I'll miss you"

"Same here Aster. Do you have everything you need?" Aster nodded and they kissed.

"I'll walk you to the crossroads." Sartorious added just as dazed as his partner was after the kiss. They held hands as they left the palace. Jesse was watching them leave from his chambers and he narrowed his eyes.

"If he fails me there will be hell to pay."

--

It wasn't easy but Aster finally reached the palace. He activated is power permenantly for the time being as if they were on automatic pilot and walked towards the entrance. He told the guards his name and what he was here for. They let him in and smiled as if he was a regular visitor.

--

Aster was soon taken to the meeting room where the council was. As soon as the door was opened everyone turned to him expecting him to introduce himself.

"Hello everyone my name is Aster. High priest in training for the lost Phoenix tribe. I came here to have advanced lessons for my training." He secretly _persuaded_ everyone to let him join Jadens lessons.

"Ah yes Aster we've been expecting you. You arrived just on time we're impressed. Since you have travelled far and wide and have nowhere to go, we insist you stay in the palace. You will be sharing lessons with five others. One of them is the queen's nephew. Besides everyone else in the group lives here as well." The head advisor warmly welcomed.

"If you don't mind I've had a long journey and I'm really exhausted. Can I be taken to my room now?" Aster wasn't exactly lying because he was tired but he also wanted to report back to Adonis.

"Of course. We'll have a servant take you there now." Aster inwardly smirked. These people were more gullible than he thought.

--

The next day Jaden, Syrus, and Blair were walking through the huge library towards a room connected to it. It was quiet so Blair decided to start a conversation.

"Hey guys did you hear we've got a new student coming in today?"

"Yeah I heard he's a mage who's travelled the world. I've got to ask him what it's like."

"Yeah well you never know what he's like. For all we know he could be like Marcel. It took months to get him to open up to anyone" Blair stopped listening to think about the dark haired, blue eyed, petite boy that she had started to have a crush on. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a taller, dark haired boy with a fake English accent ( A/N Oh come on fangirls there's no denying it. Besides I'm English and I can tell fake from real, and that accent is definitely fake.) ran up to them.

"Hey Bastion I thought you'd be in there way before us." Syrus commented.

"How."

"You don't want to know." They left it at that taking the genius' advice. They entered the room and were about to greet Marcel but Professor Banner chose this moment to begin so they all sat down in their seats waiting for their teacher to speak.

"Hello everyone before we begin you may have already heard but we have a new student joining us. Please come in and introduce yourself." Aster came in and introduced himself and talked about his 'life' for a while before the professor began.

--

For the next five months Sartorious' plan worked like a charm. Aster started to get closer to Jaden and he would learn more about him. Then he would report his progress to his boyfriend and Jesse who was starting to get more obsessed and impatient.

Aster was now having a discussion with Jesse and Sartorious about what to do now.

"Well I think we've learned enough about my little jewel. I think it's time I collected my prize."

"I think Jesse is right." The fortune teller agreed.

"I agree too but how are we going to do it?" Aster asked. Jesse had a sly smile on his face.

"I think I have an idea."

Scythe: Chapter five done YAY,

Shadow: How can you be so energetic.

Silver: Yeah we just fought off an army and there were only seven of us.

Scythe: That's true. Anyway I'm expecting at least four or five reviews before I update every chapter for now on. So get reviewing please.

Amy: Hey guys we're about to throw Chazz's body in the water so hurry up. (runs off)

All: Wait for us. (runs after her.)


	6. Jaden's Secret

Scythe: I'm baaaaack

Scythe: I'm baaaaack!

Jesse: You never left.

Scythe: So.

Jesse…

Amy: Uh Scythe there's a lot of requests for you to answer.

Scythe: Damnit Ames I was hoping everyone would forget about that. Why did you have to open your mouth, I just wanted to get straight to the chapter.

Silver: Just answer them we've been wandering too.

Scythe: Fine just let me take a huge deep breath.

**Shinyluna- Jesse won't be blackmailing anyone but I'm not giving it away hopefully it'll be in this chapter.**

**KeybladeAngel34- Thanks for the help and nice grenade launcher but according to Sartorious who I blackmailed, they'll be back so you better have your grenade launcher at the ready and they'll be stronger so we need as much help as we can get.**

**Firecat79- There probably will be more pairings between good and bad guys, and Chazz might appear and if he does I'll definitely kill him off, but I don't know how I'm going to go about it yet. If I put more detail into Aster's stay it'll take a lot longer to get down to what everyone wants and they're getting damn impatient.**

**Sain-kookie- I'M GOING AS FAST AS I CAN!!**

**Lady dream-chan- Let's just say I'm a ShadAmy fan and Amy is my favourite Sonic Character. The only times I actually think Sonic's okay is when he's alright to her. Other than that he's an egotistical, cocky asshole. Like I said to Angel they'll be back and we'll need everyone we can get so when they come, you can get out that lightweight ultra-super cool bazooka of yours.**

Scythe: Phew that took longer than I imagined. Like I keep on saying I refuse to do a disclaimer. Let those annoying lawyers bring it on we'll kick they're asses.

Everyone: YEAH!

--

**Chapter 5**

--

After his discussion with the emperor and his boyfriend, he was determined their plan to get Jaden to Adonis would work. He was headed towards the library to meet Jaden since his extra one-to-one magic lessons would soon finish. He never mentioned what Banner was teaching him and when anyone asked, he immediately changed the subject. It was obvious to others that he clearly didn't want to talk about it and even though people were curious, they stopped asking seeing they wouldn't get anything out of him.

--

By the time he got there, it took the mage another ten minutes for the mage to come out. Jaden smiled seeing Aster waiting for him.

" Hey Aster, I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?"

" Oh just wandering around the palace grounds." Just as he was about to put his plan into action, he noticed a silver amulet with a sapphire in the middle. He knew since he had never seen him take it off that it was of great importance. He wondered about what its purpose was. Does it create a protective barrier, hide a part of his aura, or immediately alert someone if he was in danger. Whatever it did, Aster had to get rid of it.

--

Without the mage noticing he used his telekinesis to slide a book in front of himself and 'accidentally' tripped over it knocking Jaden over and 'accidentally' ripping off the amulet as well.

Aster stood up and turned around to find Jaden gone. He looked down and his widened, stunned to see a three-tailed fox with midnight blue fur with neon blue tail tips, paws, and ear tips in his place.

--

Sartorious woke up with his eyes widened in shock. Jesse looked at him curiously.

" What is it?"

" Your crush is half familiar."

--

" Jaden? What? When? How?" Stuttered Aster. Jaden reverted back to his human form. His head was bowed depressed that his secret was out.

"Ever since I was born. My mother was a victim of a witch's spell. She caught him practicing dark magic in a pure temple. She had him sent to the dungeons for life because she could never kill another Cydonian. Somehow he escaped and cursed her to become one of the most powerful familiars in the realm. The caused almost everyone to seek her out to use her power to strengthen themselves. She was defenceless because she had no control over her new powers. Eventually the queen freed her of the curse returning her to normal, and it just so happened she was pregnant with me at the time."

" What happened to the witch?"

" The queen had him hunted down. It took a while but he was finally caught and sent to Adonis." He shuddered imagining his fate. "It's why I'm not allowed to leave the grounds. The only people who know are Professor Banner and the queen. Please Aster don't tell anyone. If word gets out everyone will want to capture me." He looked ready to break down. Aster actually felt sympathetic towards him but at the same time greedy. He mentally kicked himself. He belonged to Jesse and Jesse alone. He inwardly smirked and decided to use this information to his advantage.

" Alright I'll do it, but on one condition." Jaden looked up paying close attention and agreed to do anything.

" Okay. All you have to do is go to Earth without any charms and protection to Australia to find the sceptre of rebirth. It's in a cave closest to the Adonis crossroads."

"Are you insane. Australian outback? Adonis crossroads? No protection? Even though Adonians never leave their realm I wouldn't want to risk it." He cried, then he sighed.

"Fine I'll do it but I still need to have my amulet" Aster smiled in support but inside he was laughing insanely because his plan was working.

"Sure I would never want you to suffer and when it comes to you, I always stay true to my word." Jaden smiled gratefully that Aster would never betray him and left to get ready. Oh how wrong he was.

--

Aster activated his mirror so he would be able to talk to Jesse.

"Talk to me Aster."

"Good news, so far the plan's worked like a charm. However there is something you should know. Your precious mage is actually half-familiar." Jesse smirked.

"I know Sartorious told me. Which gives me another reason to have him."

"He's on his way now."

"Then I had better be on my way as well." Aster had a confused look on his face.

"I thought Axel was going to get him."

"He was but then I decided I should have the privilege of bringing him here myself."

"Whatever. Do what you want it doesn't really matter to me" Sighed Aster. With that he turned away and left the room to see Jaden off.

--

It took a long time but after two hours of flying over the outback, which was about eighty percent of Australia, he finally saw the crossroads and flew north until he finally saw a cave. He got his bearings right and dove down to the entrance of the cave and went in completely unaware that he was being followed by a orange-eyed blunette.

--

Jaden finally reached the end and found nothing.

"Damn you Aster" He turned to leave and when he finally saw the entrance, Jesse was getting bored and decided to make himself known.

"Awww leaving so soon? I haven't even had a chance to taste you yet." Jaden turned around and instinctively got into an attack position.

"Who are…" He froze in mid sentence when he noticed a scar and recognized that emblem immediately.

"I take it you've just figured out who I am." Jaden didn't reply. He just flew off into the open. Jesse just smirked before following him.

"I love a good chase."

--

Half-an-hour later, Jaden had been flying all over the place trying to get the demon off his tail. He was quickly becoming tired and knew he wouldn't last long but then he saw the rainforest in the distance and almost laughed. And flew as fast as he could towards the trees. Unfortunately he hadn't counted on the rainforest being so dark. The deeper Jaden went the darker it got until he heard a loud cry of an animal right next to him. He would have jumped if he was on the ground. Instead he flew right into a tree and a blood curdling scream was heard as well as the sickening crack of his left wing being ripped out of his flesh causing blood to flow freely. Since his left wing was torn off, his right wing vanished into thin air causing him to fall thirty feet towards the ground.

--

Unlike Jaden, Jesse could see perfectly in the dark and cringed when his wing was ripped off. He followed the wounded mage to the ground and crawled on top of him.

--

The rapidly breathing mage was slightly aware of the demon on top of him but his mind was mainly focused on the pain. He tried to struggle against Jesse but his efforts were futile and he quickly stopped. He weakly begged to the emperor he couldn't see.

"Please. Just leave me alone." Jesse chuckled.

"Now why would I do that I've waited six months to get my hands on you and now you're mine." Jaden struggled weakly again and stopped when all his strength left him. He felt something sucking on his neck but before he could put up a fight, he fainted of blood loss.

--

Jesse stopped sucking on his neck when he felt him pass out. He smiled down lovingly at the one underneath him. He stroked a lock of hair out of his face.

"Mine" Jesse picked him up bridal style being wary of the mages wound and flew off back to Adonis with the brunette in his arms.

--

Jesse: Dude you turned me into a psychotic pervert.

Scythe: And you'll remain like that for most of the story.

Jaden: yeah but you're leaving me in the hands of an obsessive pervert and how did I get wings anyway.

Scythe: You can summon them.

Silver: Hey what's that thundering sound.

Amy: Oh crap Sartorious was right, they're back.

Scythe: Okay everyone get out your weapons and head to battle stations I'll join you when I've found Angel and lady dream-chan. At least five reviews please.


	7. Bound To Him

Amy: Welcome back everyone the reason I'm saying hi is because Scythe is missing and that can't be good.

Jaden: And Angel and dream-chan are missing too.

Jesse: WHAT! One authoress is bad enough but three? Something horrible is going to happen I just know it!

Jaden: Jesse, pull yourself together. I know there's a war going on at the moment and Scythe is missing which means Armageddon's upon us, so I want you to know that I love you so much before the end.

Jesse: Oh Jaden I love you too. (They kiss with an explosion and epic/romantic music in the background)

??: KAWAII!!

Shadow: what the hell… who the hell are you?

??: I'm sain-kookie, with the awesome power of machetes and pitchforks. And this is Heather who has the awesome power of the exploding chao launcher and the water-powered flamethrower.

Shadow: Pitchforks?

Heather: Oh yeah now let's kick some lawyer ass!

Amy: Hey what's that in the sky?

Jaden: It's a bird.

Heather: It's a plane.

Jesse: It's Scythe, Angel, and dream-chan in a plane.

Angel: (in the cockpit) Hey all.

Scythe: Miss dream-chan release the A-bomb.

Dream-chan: FIRE IN THE HOLE!

All on ground: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Angel: Here's chappie 7.

--

**Chapter 7**

--

Jaden stirred and slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a dimly lit room that resembled an empty church. He tried to get up but found his wrists and ankles chained to a stone slab and started to fear which increased when he observed the stain glass windows more carefully and noticed they were of humans and Cydonians being tortured while demons reigned supreme. He also noticed he was laying at the altar and when he looked to the side he knew the nightmare he was trying to deny was true when he saw an upside down black cross on the wall instead of a normal one.

" Well, well, took you long enough sleeping beauty." Jaden suddenly realised the presence of his stalker at his side surprised he got so close without him noticing.

" W-why did you bring me here?"

" I already told you in the forest my little fox." Jaden's eyes widened " Yes I know what you are which gave me another reason to have you. My original reason was because I fell in love with you at first sight."

" When?"

" I told you, six months ago. I heard about a certain medallion underneath a temple and sent a friend of mine to retrieve it. It was the day of the festival. My friend was hiding behind a pillar and I was looking through my mirror when we saw you with two others. I wanted to bring you here straight away but I also wanted your stay to be to your liking so a month later I sent someone to get close to you find out everything about you."

" Aster."

" Yes but let's not look back to the past. It's all about the future and I'll start off by becoming your new master." Jaden gave him a confused look.

" But's not possible because I'm mostly a mage."

" True but there are ways around it and I'll start by reversing your powers so you'll be more of a familiar."

Jesse took two bowls out and unchained Jaden's left wrist. He tried to hit the emperor but he grabbed hold of his wrist tightly before he could. He picked up a knife and slit it down Jaden's forearm. He winced at the slight pain as he watched his blood pour into a bowl. He put it aside and grabbed a struggling fox he got from Earth from a cage. He picked up the knife again and slit the fox's throat and watched as the blood poured into the second bowl. He brought it over to Jaden who had an awful feeling as to what would happen next.

" Drink up Jaden." Jaden tried to keep his mouth closed but Jesse forced it open and poured in the liquid. Jaden tried not to swallow the awful taste of blood but Jesse somehow controlled him. To finnish it off he chanted a spell. Jesse's voice started to fade in and out just like Jaden's vision. He got more and more dizzy and then all he knew was darkness.

--

Jesse watched as he could see the ritual take effect because the young familiar started moaning and thrashing around (which was actually turning him on). He looked like he was having a vivid nightmare but Jesse knew it was part of the transformation. Just as Jaden's thrashing was becoming more violent he began to calm down until ten minutes later he looked like he was having a peaceful dream.

" He looks so cute when he's sleeping." He observed with eyes full of lust when he was annoyingly interrupted.

"What now Sartorious."

" I know what you're thinking and I don't think you should screw him at the moment especially when unconscious unless you want him to hate you even more. Have you completed the ritual yet?"

"Not yet but I have transformed him."

" Well then at least you're almost there. Remember what I told you about controlling your hormones. You can rape him afterwards. He'll probably wake up in ten minutes." He left the pervert to his thoughts of all the enjoyable things he could do to the poor fox familiar. True to the seer's word he woke up ten minutes later.

--

When the younger teen woke up he felt completely different. For one he could sounds from a mile away and his vision was also enhanced zooming in and out all the time. His eyesight and loud voices and sounds all at once, was giving him a headache.

Jesse noticed this and frowned. He placed his middle and index finger on the suffering teens forehead. He whimpered.

" Hey hey it's alright I'll take care of you" The emperor whispered soothingly as Jaden's senses returned to normal.

" It hurts, I feel so weak." He whined.

" I know. It's the transformation that can make you weak, but you will get better."

" So it's over?" He asked hopefully. Jesse gave a light chuckle and caressed his cheek.

" Not yet my little fox. I've only transformed you. I still need to bind you to me so I can be your master." He explained. Jaden groaned starting to give up and sighed.

" I guess there really is no way out of this. Even if I could get out of these chains there are demons everywhere, not to mention I have no idea where the portal is. There's no point in trying is there?"

"No."

" Then please just get this over with."

" Okay but to get this done quickly I need you to co operate and not struggle." Jaden nodded, completely given up any chance of escape.

Jesse got out a silver collar with several coloured diamonds on it and tied it around the familiar's neck. He got out another bowl and unchained Jaden's right wrist but this time he didn't fight back. He poured it into the bowl and repeated it with his left wrist pouring his blood into the same bowl. He said another spell and the blood turned purple. He brought it to his lips and drank half of it giving the rest to Jaden. He leaned down to the teen and brushed his lips against Jaden's. He unbuttoned the former mages shirt and walked over to a fire with a knife in it. Jaden wasn't surprised when his hand wasn't burned with him being the emperor and all but he had a bad feeling since he came back with the hot knife in his hand.

" This might hurt a lot love." Jesse brought the knife down to Jaden's heart. Anyone could hear his agonizing screams within half a mile radius. Jesse stopped after a minute but Jaden was still screaming and felt like he was dying.

The suffering brunette looked down to his heart and saw an emblem permanently carved into his skin.

" Please, make the pain go away" He begged to Jesse who was worried it was worse for him than he imagined and he decided to help him. Once again he put two fingers to the teens forehead.

" Sshhh sleep." Jaden eventually calmed down and did what he was told.

--

Jesse looked down at him with sympathy and picked him up bridal style to carry him back to his castle.

--

Alexis was trying to sleep in front of a fire watching the flames dance around when she thought she saw something in them. At first she thought nothing of it but then she realised it was a vision.

It showed her brother running as if his life depended on it. A moment later things cleared up and it showed he was being chased by a vampire she recognised called Zane. After a while Atticus was caught before he passed out he looked straight at her and whispered as the fire died down.

" Atticus is that you?"

" Sister. Please look after Jaden." Alexis looked confused and wondered if someone had suffered the same fate as her before she fell asleep.

--

Jaden woke up with a warm feeling but then he realised it was just the heat of wherever he was which brought back the memories from earlier. He looked down to his chest to see a pentagram with an upside down cross in the middle carved over his heart. He sat up and felt a jolt of pain shoot up his back and he immediately fell back on the four poster canopy bed wincing from the pain.

" OWW I forgot about my wing"

" I'm not surprised. In that church you lose feeling of any injuries made outside." Jaden hadn't noticed Jesse sitting on the bed next to him watching him.

" H-how long were you standing there?"

" A while. Did you know that you look adorable when you sleep?" Jaden ignored that question when he got an idea. If he had some of his familiar powers when he was a mage then surely it would work the other way round so maybe he could walk through the wall if he really concentrated.

" Well you are the emperor and the most powerful demon of all so can't you numb this pain somehow?"

" Even though I had my best healers stitch you up I suppose I can give you more help." He left the room to get what he needed and Jaden took this opportunity to take off. He got up and hissed at the pain but still it didn't stop him and he left through the door.

Jesse soon came back from the bathroom connected to theirs and noticed his lover's absence and shook his head.

" Well done Jaden. Well done."

--

Jaden continued to run down the hallway when he heard voices from around the corner. He saw a window that would fit his fox form into another room. He was worried that someone would be in there but he took his chances.

" Thank God it's empty." He waited until the voices passed and left the room still in his fox form because he would be faster with more agility.

His plan was working for a while and just as he became confident, he made the mistake of looking back while running when he was scooped up into someone's arms. He looked up and his eyes widened but at the same time, thought he shouldn't be surprised.

" Now where do you think you're going?"

/ Well I was thinking of getting out of here until you showed up. / The fox struggled violently but Jesse held him firmly. Jesse smirked.

" I should of seen that coming and I guess your back doesn't hurt in that form. Even though you look so cute now, in your human form you look a different kind of cute." The blue fox just glared at him. Jesse chuckled as they reached the bedroom.

" Ah here we are again. I'm afraid I have some souls to torture so I wanted to have some fun earlier. Unfortunately it seems I can't trust you to stay here." Jesse summoned a cage not big enough for a human but enough for a fox. Jaden struggled even more.

/ Oh no you don't. don't you dare./ Jesse laughed as he finally succeeded in locking the poor familiar in a cage.

" Oh I dare."

/ I swear to God, when I get out of here I am going to kill you. / Jesse laughed again as he left the room.

" I'd like to see you try. Later gorgeous."

Jaden growled and continued to try to break out but eventually gave up. He curled up and decided to just sleep since there was nothing he could do until Jesse got back.

--

(Everything within a five-mile radius is destroyed except Heather and sain-kookie because I don't want to get on their bad sides.)

sain-kookie: Holy crap do you three have any idea what you just did?

Dream-chan: Hell yeah! We just killed all the lawyers.

Scythe: Even if we lost a few good men it was for a better cause.

Angel: Wait a minute that means Jesse is dead!

Heather: And so is Jaden!

Both: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Scythe: Don't worry I need them both for the next chapter so I'll bring them back. Okies now that's all said and done lets get back to my evil lair to plot some evil stuff and read some reviews.

Heather: Uh Scythe there's just one problem with that.

Scythe: What.

Angel: Your tool shed has been destroyed by the blast.

Scythe: First don't reveal the location of my secret evil lair foolio, and second, GODDAMNIT!! Five reviews or more please.


	8. Dark Desires

Scythe: Hey everybody I'm not dead just running out of ideas

Scythe: Hey everybody I'm not dead just running out of ideas.

Jesse: Either that or you're just lazy.

Scythe: YOU'RE WRONG I'VE BEEN SUFFERING FROM WRITERS BLOCK!!

Jesse: Okay okay you're not lazy then.

Jaden: Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

Scythe: Silence! Or I'll unleash the dreaded knights of Nii from Monty Python and the Holy Grail on you since the killer rabbit has already been used in someone else's A/N.

Jaden: But they were caught in the explosion last chapter.

Scythe: Then I'll do it myself. Nii.

All except Knuckles: AAHHH (jumps back a couple of feet).

Knuckles: That wasn't as effective as I thought it would be.

Scythe: NIII!!

Knuckles: AAAHHHHH RUN AWAY!!

Scythe: Anyone else want to face my Nii? (Everyone else shakes their heads in fear).

Scythe: Good then without further ado here's chappie eight.

--

Chapter 8

--

Jaden woke up a couple of hours later still in a cage, when he heard the door opened by his captor. Jesse smiled at him while Jaden only glared.

" I see you're awake. Wow seeing you in that cage just makes me want to take you here and now."

" Maybe in your dreams."

" Aww don't be like that gorgeous." He opened the cage giving Jaden a chance to escape. However he didn't get far when he yelped and fell to the floor. He looked back to see Jesse with an amused look on his face holding an almost invisible rope of golden energy tied to his collar which served as a leash.

" I'm afraid you're not going anywhere as you'll be spending most of your stay locked in this room. Right now I have some more enjoyable things on my mind." His eyes glowed gold and Jaden transformed into a human form.

" It also requires you to be in your human form." Jaden backed up until he hit a wall in fear as Jesse advanced on him with a lustful look in his eyes. Screams could be heard throughout the entire wing, which unfortunately for Jaden was empty.

--

Back in Cydonia the residents of the palace were completely miserable and the citizens outside were worried that something may have happened since everyone in the court was sad and their queen was a devastated wreck who was hardly able to make any decisions.

Atticus thought just the same thing but he didn't know how bad it was until Blair visited again and told him about Jaden being kidnapped and Aster mysteriously missing until the queen spoke to her muse and discovered Aster and Jesse were behind everything which brought him to his thoughts now and how no one saw it coming. Said mage was now walking through a park on Earth watching the humans chatting, playing around, or taking their dog for a walk. He cupped his hands and brought some water from a pond to his face and became deep in thought.

" Man I'm so worried about him and there's no way to tell if he's alright." It was true no one knew of his physical health or his mental health although most people doubted both. Muses had tried to talk to each other from Cydonia to Adonis because they were the only race that could, but they couldn't get through. Seers had tried to get premonitions from there but that wasn't working either. People had even tried to get there via crossroads even from Earth and that's where the problem was. The demon portal was completely sealed by both physical and mental means but the barriers were much stronger than normal the queen visited the angel city to meet with the high council. She trusted them more than her own people to remain calm about the situation, and was sure they could find a way around the barrier but even they weren't strong enough to break the spell. They were calm on the outside but within they were just as worried about the queen's nephew as she was. Only the strongest and most evil beings from Adonis could get through and people doubted they'd one willing to help Jaden escape from the arms of the emperor.

" It also reminds me of the day Lexi was taken away as well, who knows how many others will face the same fate as them." Unfortunately he was too deep in thought to realise he'd be next.

--

From the other side of the park a dark figure could be seen sleeping with his arms folded under the shadows of a tree. He opened his eyes and looked to the sunset (2). This one was a vampire named Zane. He was deep in thought as well.

" Jeez first Aster and Sartorious and now there's rumours of Jesse and that mage he's had his eyes on for a while. I wish I had someone but then again I'd probably drain him dry before I could have my way with him…" Zane's head snapped back into reality when he sensed the presence of a mage. He smirked.

" Well, Well, looks like it's my lucky day but I should see what he's like first before I have my meal." The vampire followed the sweet smell of blood to the pond. He stealthily moved behind a tree and looked to the source of the sweet aroma. He finally laid his eyes on the brunette and his eyes widened.

" Wow he's hot and his aura is really attractive, maybe I will get my wish of having a boyfriend after all." He began to walk up to him.

--

" Now what's a gorgeous mage like you doing out here by yourself?" Zane asked seductively with his eyes full of lust. Atticus' head snapped up and broke out of his thoughts. He spun around with a terrified look on his face to find himself face to face with what he recognised as a vampire staring at him with a look of lust written all over him. He didn't have to think twice and sped off out of the park with the vampire hot on his tail who, like Jesse enjoys chasing after prey.

Damn it! I should've gone somewhere more deserted and not a city." Unlike Zane Atticus wasn't enjoying the exercise quite as much since he was becoming exhausted quickly.

"If only I could summon my wings I'll never get away from him otherwise." It was true because a major rule that applied in both worlds was never to use magic in front of humans unless it's prey. Not to mention it was quickly becoming dark quickly giving his chaser an advantage, also since he was becoming tired, he wouldn't have the strength to fight back. Finally he saw an empty mall with the lights on and ran into it. After running up two floors he turned around a corner and decided to take a break. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"Thank god I lost him." He opened his eyes when he heard several echoing clicks and paled when he noticed all the lights had gone out. He saw another exit just across from him and made a run for it only to be tackled from the side.

--

Zane smirked when he saw the mage go round the corner. He saw the security area to his right and went through to find the main power box. He saw what he was looking for and tore off the door and ripped out the wires. He left the room and saw Atticus run towards the exit. The vampire smirked, took flight and slammed him into the ground. Atticus screamed as he felt Zane drain him of his blood. Zane slit his wrist and held it to Atticus' mouth. His mind was too foggy to resist and drank until he fainted.

--

Back in Adonis Jaden stirred and felt someone next to him sucking and nibbling on his neck. He opened his eyes and saw Jesse smirking at him with something in his eyes he couldn't identify. He pushed the demon away from him and sat up hugging the sweaty sheets to himself. He hissed as he felt a shooting pain in his lower body the moment he sat up and winced when he hit the mattress again. He felt a hand caress his cheek.

"Good morning sleepyhead. I wouldn't get up so soon if I were you, I think I was a little too rough on you last night as amazing as it was." Jesse spoke as he eyed the blood stained sheets. Jaden whimpered in reply.

"Listen I've got some souls to torture, I would've like to bring you with me but it looks like you're going to have to stay here to recover. I'll be back soon." He kissed the brunettes forehead and left the room locking the doors behind him.

Jaden turned towards the window to see the red sky but he couldn't see the ground, firstly because the bed was too far from the window and second because the room was very high up. Unfortunately, as hard as he tried he still couldn't tune out the screams of tortured souls until he eventually fell asleep.

--

After hours of hearing the typical begs for mercy, Jesse got tired and headed back to his home. Just as he passed through a set of doors he saw Alexis angrily waiting for him or so he thought. In reality Alexis was annoyed that she couldn't get more time away from him. That and she felt sorry for his new mate.

"You're a little early aren't you?"

"What aren't you happy to see me?" Jesse mocked.

"Do you really want me to answer that question." Jesse rolled his eyes.

"I guess not. Now get out of my way, my pet's waiting for me."

"Really because Jaden seems just fine without you." To prove her point she waved her hand and an image of Jaden sleeping peacefully with tear marks down his cheeks appeared on the floor.

"Doesn't he look adorable when he's sleeping. Now I will not ask again get out of my way." He pushed past her and made his way to his pet.

"Poor guy, I feel so sorry for him." She turned back to the image of the innocent familiar with sympathy. Unfortunately she wasn't alone. A spiky black haired demon was hiding behind a pillar the whole time, however he wasn't remotely interested in the conversation. His mind was more focussed on the sleeping figure in the image with desire and lust in his eyes.

"Jaden huh. Very, very interesting."

--

Scythe: Yes everybody there will be blizzardshipping soon enough. Did you honestly think I would give someone a vision that doesn't come true? If you don't like blizzardshipping then go away but I doubt there will be much of it in case you forgot THIS IS SPIRITSHIPPING! KAPEESH!?

Jaden: I thought you would've calmed down by now.

Scythe: I'll be back to normal soon. It's morning and I haven't had my coffee yet.

Jesse: That explains it.

Scythe: Anyway on the bright side I've received so many reviews! I might kick it up a notch and ask for at least 10 reviews for each chapter for now on. If you give me flames I will sic the killer bunny from Monty Python and the Holy Grail on you even if someone else has used it.

Shadow: Before she rambles on click the pretty button below. (everyone stares at him in shock) What.

Amy: Did Shadow the emo hedgehog just say pretty button?

Shadow: SHUT UP!

Scythe: Like the now queer emo just said, review please.

Shadow: I'M NOT QUEER!!

Silver: You just keep telling yourself that. (snickers)


	9. Escape

Scythe: Hey peeps I'm back with a new pen name after a million demands for updates and I'm letting you know that this won't be updated as quickly as it used to be.

Zombie Ash Ketchum: Is that because you actually have a life outside or are you just being a lazyass.

Shadow: (shoots him)

Zombie Ash: (stands up again) PIKACHU WILL AVENGE ME AND I SHALL RETURN!

Shadow: (chaos controls Ash into the heart of the Sun and miraculously returns unscathed) This time he'll never come back.

Scythe: Thanks. Can you send the yellow rat into the Sun as well just in case?

Shadow: Sure.

Scythe: I hope Chazz doesn't come back as well. Actually scratch that I do hope he comes back so I can torture him when I get bored. Hey maybe I should get ready now. I think I'll start by sicking an army of Daleks on him. Jaden can fetch my universe-hopping scythe.

Jaden: Alright (goes to my wardrobe to get it and opens it to find Sartorious bound and gagged)

Sartorious: MMMMPPHH MMMMMMMPPPPHHHH!

Jaden: (slams the door close leaving the unlucky psychic there) Uh Scythe why is Sartorious bound and gagged in your wardrobe?

Scythe: Oh he's my source of information.

Jaden: But why is he tied up and gagged?

Scythe: Because I felt like it and he wouldn't help me willingly. I've decided to take Pretty Mi's advice and take my time since this is my first fic, but I can't guarantee it's going to be long. Anyway here's chapter nine so sayonara (slices a hole in time and space to travel to the Doctor Who universe)

--

Chapter 9

--

In Cydonia things haven't improved much since everyone in the palace was still worried which caused the people outside to become more suspicious. Bastion, Blair, Syrus, and Marcel were waiting for professor Banner to show up for class who was late as usual. Syrus was deep in thought when Blair snapped her fingers in his face.

" Hello, come in Sy."

"Huh what's up?"

"You seemed to be daydreaming, we've been trying to get your attention for ages." Bastion commented intrigued.

" I was thinking about Atticus. I went over to see him but he wasn't there. I asked his neighbour but the last time she saw him leave the house was two days ago and he never returned. I checked out his other hangouts but no one else has seen him."

" He told me two days ago that he was going to Earth two days ago."

" Are you sure Blair?"

"Oui monsieur, I was with her at the time." Marcel added quietly.

" I have a feeling something terrible has happened"

" Syrus has a point you two, because Atticus never spends more than a day there and the barriers only keep evil out of Cydonia, Atticus may be evil when it comes to pranks and his other antics but he's not that kind of evil." Bastion pointed out. The four silently dwelled on their two missing friends until their teacher arrived.

--

Back in Adonis, Alexis stormed into her room after her confrontation with Jesse.

"Ugh! I just can't stand him." A violet cat jumped off the bed she was sleeping on until her master barged in.

"What has he done?" Alexis rolled her eyes and threw her hands into the air.

"What hasn't he done?"

"Sorry. It's that boy he kidnapped isn't it." She stated more than asked.

"It's alright. And yeah, he's becoming more possessive over him." The cat transformed into a girl with silver eyes and brown hair.

"But that's not all that's bothering you is it?" Alexis' expression became troubled instead of angry.

"Come on Alexis, I know you better than anyone and I can read you like a book. You know you can tell me anything."

"You're right. Two days ago I received a vision."

"Go on."

"It was my brother Atticus, he was being chased by Zane and he got caught. I asked people where he is but no one's seen him recently. All these years I've been wondering whether he was all right and something tells me he was but now it's changed completely. I don't know if Zane's keeping him alive here somewhere, or if Zane drained him dry and not knowing is what scares me because neither possibility is good."

"Did he say anything?"

"Yes. He asked me to help Jaden, which is exactly what we're going to do."

"But how are we going to do that no one is even sure how powerful Jesse is, not to mention they're bonded like you and I are now."

"That's true Jasmine but I think I have an idea. It's a long shot but as long as it gets Jaden away from that pervert it's worth it. Not to mention you will have another of your kind to hang out with." Jasmine smiled at her friends' reassurance before transforming back into a cat and curled up on Alexis' lap.

--

Jesse was on his way back to his mate while thinking about the brunette with a perverted look on his face. When he approached the double doors he came out of his thoughts. He immediately stopped before he entered sensing an untrustworthy presence nearby.

"Chazz quit hiding like a coward and come out from behind that pillar." He requested boredly without turning around. Said demon emerged from behind the column with a smirk on his face.

"Aren't you happy to see me Jess?"

"Of course not and I can have you thrown into the pit for calling me that. The only reason why you're around is because your brothers are actually useful to me." Chazz's eyes widened when he heard the pit because he knew Jesse wasn't kidding. The pit was a place full of darkness and despair to demons or anyone else in Adonis who couldn't die. Some say you get physically and mentally tortured, some say you get completely disintegrated, and others say you and all traces of your existence get erased. Either it didn't seem too appealing.

"Now tell me why you're following me."

"I was just curious about your new pet and I wanted to see what he is like."

"Chazz, I can read peoples expressions very well and all I'm seeing on your face is lust." Jesse picked him up by the neck with his snake-like tail and slammed the other into the wall making a huge dent.

"If you step within ten feet from my mate I am going to make you wish you were never born." He threw Chazz to the other end of the room before entering his room.

"Damn that possessive bastard." Chazz muttered before he fell unconscious.

--

_Dream_

_Jaden was standing in a garden he recognized as a place in his aunts palace he always used to come to think and play in when he was younger._

"_I haven't been in this place for a long time. It brings back a lot of good memories." He smiled before he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Adelle. His eyes widened before they ran towards each other into a hug, clinging on to each other as if they would never meet again._

"_Oh Jaden I was sick to my stomach worrying about you. Everyone's been so worried and we have tried everything to reach you. I had to call upon all my power and our muses to talk to you, so I'll be unconscious for a few days after this but it's worth it to see your face again." _

"_I missed you all as well. I'm all right now but for how long I don't know." They pulled apart from each other. _

"_Jaden I need to know everything. Where are you? Why can't I sense you? What's happening now?"_

"_I don't know everything, but I do know that I'm in the emperor's castle in his room. I also think he has a thing for me because he's so possessive. And the reason you can't sense me isn't just because of the barriers, it's because…. because…" His eyes turned from worry to fear._

"_It's alright you know you can tell me anything." She cooed stroking his hair._

"_It's because I'm not a mage anymore. He knew I was half familiar and he transformed me into a full one, but that's not all. He bound me to him so I couldn't escape, not to mention he's more powerful now. I belong to him by law and there's nothing I can do about it." His eyes started to water and she pulled Jaden into a hug. Suddenly she felt an agonizing pain in her head and fell to the floor crying out in pain._

"_Adelle what's wrong!" he kneeled down to hold her._

"_I'm using too much power. I can't contain it. Remember I will always love you my nephew." Everything went blank before he could say I love you back._

_End dream _

--

Jaden felt something caressing his cheek and felt extra weight next to him on the bed. He had a horrible feeling it was his captor. His suspicions were confirmed when he opened his eyes to see orange ones staring back lovingly at him.

When Jaden felt the feeling come back into his body he instantly moved to get off the bed. Before he could, Jesse grabbed his wrists and flipped the innocent brunette onto his back still holding his wrists in a vice like grip. Jaden struggled violently to get away from the psycho holding him down.

"Hey calm down gorgeous. Don't fight it you want this just as much as I do." Jesse used Jaden's shock at that remark to his advantage and kissed him harshly on the lips forcing his tongue into Jaden's mouth. After a while Jaden's mind became blurry and Jesse took that chance to chain Jaden's wrists to the bed, which caused Jaden to come out of his state.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"Sorry Jay but I can't trust you to stay in this room willingly and there is no way you're leaving me." He chuckled and headed to the door ignoring Jaden's screams of protests.

"I'll be back soon love."

--

Jesse left the corridor where his room was and headed to the throne room. But he failed to notice two girls waiting for him to leave.

"Okay Jasmine I'll be waiting in that room over there. I need you to transform into your other self because you will be able to go in unnoticed and get Jaden out of there."

"Okay" Jasmine changed into a cat and headed to where Jaden was.

--

Jaden sighed as he finally stopped struggling against the chains when he heard the door open slightly and was surprised to find a cat and not Jesse. He became even more surprised when she took a human form.

"You're a familiar too!" Jasmine smiled in sympathy.

"You think you're all alone when you're not, even when it seems like it. I'm here with my master Alexis to help you escape from this nightmare." As Jasmine was getting rid of the chains, Jaden couldn't help but ponder over the name that seemed familiar when it hit him.

"Come on quickly. Transform into your fox form so you can get out of here without drawing attention." Jaden did so and they ran out to meet Alexis.

--

Alexis was pacing down the room she was waiting in when a fox and a cat came in.

"Good you're here. We need to get to my room quickly before anyone notices anything. It's not far from here, come on."

Like Alexis said, it wasn't that far away so it didn't take long to get there. She walked to the far wall and turned the handle anticlockwise, which opened a secret passage next to it. The two familiars hurried after her down a twisting staircase. After running twelve floors down, they reached a dead end. Alexis pushed a brick on the right, which opened another hidden door into what seemed like the sewers without water.

/What is this place/

"The catacombs of Adonis. This place runs throughout the whole realm. We're underneath the castle right now and it might take a while but it'll lead us directly under the crossroads."

An hour later they were walking in silence when Jaden, who had changed back into a human by now, decided to break it.

"Hey Alexis."

"Yeah Jaden."

"Your second name wouldn't happen to be Rhodes would it?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"I know your brother. He told me all about you. I can't wait to see him and everyone else when we get back." Alexis' expression changed from surprised to sad.

"He did? Jaden there's something you should know."

"I had a vision of Atticus getting caught by a powerful vampire. He was the one who told me to help you escape."

"Then we'll save him then get out of this place."

"Well I beg to differ." The three froze at the voice they recognized. They turned around in horror to face the last person they wanted to see.

"Jaden, Jaden, Jaden. I keep telling you that you will never escape me. That collar around your neck lets me know where you are at all times." Jasmine got out of her shock first.

/RUN/ The other two didn't need to be told twice and made a beeline for it. Unfortunately Jaden didn't get far before he felt Jesse's long tail wrap around his waist. He shrieked as he was pulled back into Jesse's arms. He struggled violently but he had no effect on the demon.

/Let him go you monster/ Jesse's attention turned from Jaden to Jasmine.

"I'm actually surprised that she was able to hide you from me and we all know how familiars are. When you kill one their master gets weaker" He threw an energy ball at her reducing Jasmine to ashes instantly.

"JASMINE NO! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Alexis was about to keep to her word until she realised that as long as Jesse has a hold on a struggling Jaden, she would never get a clear shot on him. Unfortunately for her, Jesse noticed this and used this to his advantage.

"You may not be able hurt to me but I can definitely hurt you." He proved his point by throwing a fireball at her but instead of obliterating her, it set her on flames. Jesse turned around walking away when he was satisfied by her screams of pain.

"ALEXIS NO! LET ME GO YOU PSYCHO! ALEXIS!!" Jaden's screams for Alexis faded away into the darkness as Jesse dragged him away.

--

Jesse: There you go. The long awaited chapter 9.

Amy: Isn't that Scythe's line? She's gonna be pissed when she finds out you said that.

Jesse: Not if she doesn't find out.

Silver: Where is she anyway?

Jaden: She went to the Doctor Who universe to forge an alliance with the Daleks. She should be back by now.

Amy: Oh well. 10 or more reviews please.


	10. HELP!

A/N

**A/N**

Hey everybody. Sorry about the lack of updates but I've got writers block AGAIN. My muses aren't here coz they've gone to Morocco to hunt down Sonic to burn at the stake since it's nearly Halloween and I don't know any witches that I hate and I've killed most of my enemies. Anyway I need your help so if you have any ideas PM ME! Also look out for Chibi's and Squirrels because there's an update coming your way.


End file.
